The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a battery charger is a device used to transfer energy into a rechargeable battery by forcing an electric current through it. The charge current depends upon the technology and capacity of the battery being charged. For example, the current that should be applied to recharge a 12 Volt vehicle battery is different than the current required for a smartphone battery. A simple charger works by connecting a constant DC power source to the battery being charged. The simple charger does not alter its output based on time or the charge on the battery.
It is known that a laptop computer or smartphone is limited by the power available from the internal batteries. When the batteries become discharged, a source of power is needed to recharge them. Typically, such electronic devices includes a power adapter for connecting the to a power utility outlet for recharging the batteries and powering the computer. Typically, power adapters are not interchangeable and can only be used with a specific brand or model electronic device. If a power adapter is lost or malfunctions, it cannot be easily replaced.
Furthermore, travelers who regularly use smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, do not have access to a power utility outlet, such as when they are on an airplane or in a car. For example, airport travelers struggle to find time to charge their electrical devices because of the limited number of outlets available. Furthermore, such locations have different types of power sources however. Airlines have begun installing power connectors for providing DC power for passenger equipment. Automobiles have cigarette lighters or similarly designed power jacks which provide 12 volt DC power from the automobile battery. Additionally, international travelers encounter utility power connectors which differ from those in the United States. For example, utility power in Europe is 220 volts compared to 110 volts in the United States.
Other proposals have involved carrying and charging electronic devices. The problem with these storage and charging devices is that they do not allow multiple electronic devices and files to be carried and charged simultaneously. Also, recharging the battery can be problematic while on the move. Even though the above cited storage and charging devices meets some of the needs of the market, an interchangeable storage and charging compartments assembly comprising a carrying case that contains a plurality of interchangeable compartments for retaining a plurality of electronic devices, files, and related items that match the dimensions of corresponding compartments; whereby the compartments are added, removed, and interchanged in the case to accommodate different electronic devices and files; whereby an integrated power supply provides power independently to each compartment through individual cables for powering and transferring data to the electronic devices; and whereby a charging port enables charging the power supply member from an external power source is still desired.